


Losing control

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Prompt: Please may we have a fic, a continuation of the scene in 3.15 when Buck is crying/sobbing for eddie and Bobby is comforting him?
Relationships: Buddie - Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Losing control

“Buck!”

There’s this annoying loud noise in his ears and his eyes hurt. Buck realizes he has his eyes closed. He can feel the rain still pouring down on him. Tons of water cleaning the earth. It goes into his eyes and ears and his mouth. He spits some of the water out of his mouth on the ground. Slowly he blinks his eyes open and finds his Captain lying next to him on the floor staring at him. He remembers the lighning strike and shoving his Captain to the ground so he won’t get hurt.

“Are you hurt?”

Buck shakes his head and looks around. The drilling crane has fallen over and lies on the ladder truck. There’s mud, dirt and water everywhere. Firefighters are trying to get up, supporting each other. His eyes wander over to the hole in the ground where Eddie had disappeared into. His eyes widen when he sees the hole is gone. All the mud and water’d closed it up.

Buck wants to run over to the spot but his legs wont let him get up. He’s crawling on his knees, his hands sinking into the mud. The cold and rain feels terrbible. He’s shaking by now and when he’d shoved Bobby out of the way of the explosion he must have hit his shoulder because every move hurts.

He stops at where the hole has been five minutes ago. His brain catches up and tears spill into his eyes. Somewhere down there was his best friend, probably hurt and cold.

“EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE oh my god.”

He digs his fingers deep into to mud. He tries to get the earth to move and open up again and let Eddie out. He’s digging and digging. His arms ache with every move. His tears mix with the rain and his vision goes blurry.

There’s a hand on his shoulder but he shoves it away. He has to keep on digging, he has to get Eddie out.

Christopher can’t lose him.

He can’t lose him.

The wet mud keeps on sliding back and it’s useless. Buck can’t open up the hole again. He slams his fists against the ground over and over again. Tears are running down his face. His breathing is fast and he isn’t sure there’s even air getting in his lungs.

“Buck, get up.”

There’s arms around him now, dragging him backwards. He wants to protest, wants to keep on digging, but he’s too exhausted. If he might close his eyes just now he could follow Eddie and to where he is. The arms around his chest pull him back harder, till his back connects with something, no someone.

“Come on, Buck.”

Buck bends his back to get away from the grip around his chest but the person, he realizes by his voice it’s Bobby, holds onto him. He lets himself fall backwards in the older man’s embrace and slides down onto his lap. He looks up and sees Bobby’s concerned face.

“Come on kid, lets get you dry and then we’ll figure out what to do.”

Bucks breaths still come in short rasps and his goddamn hands won’t stop shaking. He lets the other man lift him up but he sways slightly when he’s standing and Bobby grabs him at his elbow.

They slowly make their way over to the house where Hen takes over and she sits him down. He’s got a little cut on his forehead which Hen cleans up and puts a ban daid on it. She helps him out of his wet turnout jacket and puts a blanket over his shoulder. She sits down next to him, gently rubbing his arm.

“Hey Buckaroo, talk to me.”

Buck doesn’t feel like talking so he looks away. Buck watches the people instead. They run around like ants, not knowing what to do. He can see Bobby in the Corner talking to the Chief of the special team. Buck thinks the talking isn’t gonna help. They’re wasting Eddies time. He jumps of the chair, almost kicking it over, and rushes over to where his Captain is talking to the Chief.

“Cap, we gotta go dig.”

The mens heads turn over and look at him. Bobby nods at the Chief and puts a hand on Bucks shoulder, leading him to the side, where Hen and Chimney are standing.

“ We don’t have a drill Buck and even if we could get another one up here the access road is flooded.”

“Bobby - I need to … I can’t…”

Bobby squeezes his shoulder and his eyes look sad. Buck watches the same expression on his team colleagues faces. They’re giving up on Eddie. They think he’s dead. Anger rushes through Bucks body and he balls his fists.

“Wait, you think he’s dead?!”

Chimney tries to calm him and rubs at his arm.

“No one thinks that, no.”

Buck moves his shoulder and shrugs the arms off.

“Yeah, you do. We gotta dig Cap, even with bare hands, we can’t give him up. I - we need Eddie. Christopher needs his father.”

Bobby nods and hands Buck his now dry turnout jacket.

“Let me talk to the Chief again. We meet outside in five.”

Hen starts talking but Buck doesn’t want to hear it. He puts his jacket on and walks outside, the rain has stopped and he can see the stars above. He wants Eddie to see those starts too. He’d dig all the earth up with his bare hands if it’d save Eddie.

He hears voices and sees the team gather around. Bobby walks over and gently shoves him over to join the team. They talk about digging another hole, searching for Eddie. Buck’s not really listening, his gaze still focused on the place where Eddie went down into the ground.

“We all work together and find Diaz.”

Buck feels numb and all those people around him melt into big grey blurry point. He hears Bobby’s voice next to him but he feels himself slipping away.

Suddenly he sees movement behind the men of the special team. There’s a red spot and when the group parts, there’s someone staggering, stumbling towards them.

“Eddie?”

He screams louder than he expected and all heads snap over to him. Buck blinks with his eyes, not being sure the person is really who he thinks it is.

It really is Eddie.

Wet and broken and ready to drop in the floor any second. Buck immediately jumps into action and runs over to where Eddie’s slowly walking. He gets there in time just before the other man collapses to the ground. He lets Eddies body weight slam into his own. He welcomes the pain in his knees when they both slump to the floor. It makes him feel, makes it certain that the other man’s really here.

Buck quickly looks him over and puts a hand on the man’s jaw. Eddie’s eyes are tired and he looks awful but he smiles at him.

“Fuck, Eddie you scared me to death.”

Eddie actually scoffs and raises an eyebrow. His words come out in a whisper, exhaustion taking its toll him.

“Now you know how it feels like when I’m worrying about you all the time.”

Buck laughs and pulls Eddie towards him. His arms go around his shoulders and he burries his face in the other man’s neck.

“I’m so glad you’re ok, Eds. I can’t lose you.”

He can feel the other man hug him back but it’s weak.

“Buck, can we check Eddie over now?”

The two men break the hug and Buck notices everyone looking at them. He slowly shuffles back but Eddie grips his hand.

“Please, need to feel you.”

Buck takes Eddies hand and helps him stand up. Bobby supports the man on the other side and they carefully get him into the the ambulance. Buck’s holding onto Eddies hand like it’s a life line. For them both. Eddie slips in and out of consciousness which is to be expected. He’s hypothermic and got bruises and scrapes all over his body.

The ride to the hospital goes quick and everyone’s quiet. Each of them in their own minds, trying to deal with what had happened.

Buck never moves his gaze from the other man’s face. Bobby opens the door of the ambulance and helps Eddie getting rolled into the hospital. They stop in front of the emergency doors and Buck knows he has to let go now. He can’t though and his hands start to shake again.

Buck feels bigger hands slipping over his and Eddies and they are gentle peeling his fingers open.

“You need to let go Buck. They wanna help him and check him over. You know we can’t go behind those doors.”

Buck slowly moves his head, away from Eddies face and looks at Bobby. The older man has this soft smile on his face and tears spill into Bucks eyes again.

He lets go of Eddies hand and Bobby grabs his hand right away. He’s slowly turning him away from the doors. He looks at Eddie one last time before he disappears behind the doors.

Suddenly he feels incredibly dizzy and his head hurts. There’s white spots dancing in front of his eyes and Bobby’s faces swims out of focus.

“Bobby I- …”

Bobby squeezes his shoulder and is still holding at his hand.

“I know kid, I know, it’s alright. He’s gonna be alright.”

Bucks knees finally buckle and he falls forwards into the other mans chest. There’s arms around him and holding him up, rubbing soft circles on his back.

“I got you Buck, I got you. It’s ok.”


End file.
